


Jolly Sailor Bold

by CrystalScribe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalScribe/pseuds/CrystalScribe
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones have known each other for years when Killian and Liam go off to Neverland to retrieve Dreamshade, a plant with sap rumored to be able to heal any ailment. When Liam dies, revealing the plant to instead be a deadly poison, Killian breaks his promise to Emma, and becomes a pirate, never to return to Misthaven, and the woman he married in secret.12 years later, Killian Jones finds a lost Ghost Ship, rumored to hold treasures beyond anyone's wildest dreams, and be home to an unstoppable crew... What he doesn't expect to find below deck, is a certain princess, locked in the brig, and no treasure. Will Emma forgive him for abandoning her? Or will she accept his ride home, and turn her back on her once presumed dead husband?((A two-shot (maybe 3 if I decide to do 3 chapters) with LONG chapters, yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyee, that I have spent probably WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too much time writing, lol))
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Kudos: 15





	Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> YUUUUUUUUUUUUp
> 
> Enjoy, loves! Lol

**Broken Promises, and Shocking Discoveries**

****

_~CS~_

“You should sing me a song,” Emma hummed, her fingers entwined with Killian’s. They were by the ocean, near the royal docks, her family’s personal traveling ship not far away. His back was reclined against a large rock, and Emma was sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. 

“What would you like to hear?” She smiled when he nuzzled the skin behind her ear and she turned to face him, tracing her finger over his jaw. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Killian.” He smiled adoringly and she leaned in, kissing him lightly. He hugged her tightly, before starting to sing as the sun set in the distance. 

“Upon one summer’s morning, I carelessly did stray,” Emma started to sing along with him.

“Down by the walls of wapping, where I met a sailor gay,” He squeezed her a little and kissed the spot under her ear. “Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain… Saying ‘Killian, if you go, I fear, you’ll ne’er return again…”

He didn’t start the next verse, his hand gripping hers tightly. Guilt at bringing up his departure the following day ate at Emma’s heart, but she almost couldn’t care. His eyes glowed darkly and he sighed. “Emma, I thought we said we wouldn’t talk about it… About me leaving…”

“How can we not?” She whispered, looking away from him again. “I mean, we… We’ve been together the last 16 years, you and me, sometimes Liam… I can’t lose you…”

“You’ve got your parents, Swan.” His old nickname for her made her smile, albeit faintly. “I promised to go with Liam, love… As soon as I was old enough.”

“I could have my dad raise the recruitment age,” Emma pouted and Killian laughed. It was loud and made her back vibrate. “What?”

“You should have thought of that a month or two ago, darling.” She sighed, moving to lean into him and closing her eyes.

“I know… Just… Swear you’ll come back. Even… Even if you meet some other princess, or girl on an island, and fall in love with her. At least come back and tell me.” He turned her head to look at him and he frowned deeply.

“Emma, I could never fall in love with another girl. Liam may say that I should keep my eyes open, but I know where my heart lies.” She smiled weakly and he kissed her slowly. The fading light of the sunset basked over them, and Emma put her hand on the back of his neck. “I love you, Princess Emma of Misthaven.”

She giggled, “Don’t call me that. I’m just Emma out here. With you, I’m just Emma.”

“You will always be Princess Emma to me,” His smile was charming and beautiful and it had Emma melting from the inside out. "In fact… To remedy your fear…"

Emma watched him take off the necklace he wore around his throat. His mother's wedding ring glinted in the fading sunlight and tears pricked her eyes as Killian unclasped the chain and took the ring off. "Here…"

He lifted her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "But… I thought Liam had it."

"He gave it to me a few months ago…" Killian shrugged, admiring the ring on her finger before sighing softly and meeting her eyes. "You are so beautiful, Swan."

She grinned at the nickname and leant her head in, kissing him again. "Run away with me, Killian… Just for the night."

"Emma…" There was a warning in his voice. She knew what she did to him, and they were only 17. "You know we can't. Not without…"

"Marry me, then." She caressed his cheek. "Tonight."

"I'd love too." Her smile grew wider and she jumped to her feet, pulling him with her. The ocean wind gusted around them, causing Emma's skirts to flutter around them.

_ ~CS~ _

"Emma! What are you doing here?" Snow called as she reached the top of the hill that overlooked the sea. "Why aren't you at the docks?"

"Killian promised to meet me here." Emma smiled into the sunrise, her hand clutching the ring hanging from the chain at her throat. 

"Emma, he's on the Jewel of the Realm. As soon as Liam reaches the ship, they're leaving." Emma's grip faltered and she hesitated, before turning and racing past her mother, down the hill. "Emma! Emma, wait!"

She didn't stop. Didn't even slow down until she reached the docks, but even then it wasn't willing. She went as fast as she could among the navy men swarming the docks. "Killian! Killian!"

She could see him on the ship, and relief surged in her chest as she reached the ship, climbing the gangplank. "Killian!"

He turned, taken by surprise as she threw herself at him. "Emma!? Emma, what is it!? What's happened!?" 

She pulled away and felt tears prick her eyes. "You promised to meet me… Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Liam told me he wanted me here early while he discussed business with you father, love… I'm sorry…" He stroked her face with his hand before pulling her off the ship, to the side and out of the way. "He was upset with me for coming home late, and told me that if I wasn't here before sunrise, he wouldn't allow me to see you anymore. I couldn't risk that." 

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes. "Just…" Her fingers fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. "Promise me you'll come back to me… Please."

"I promise I will come home," His eyes were soft and loving and Emma relaxed, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you, Emma."

"Emma what?" She whispered with a teasing smile, brushing her nose against his. His chuckle was deep and quiet, a secret foe just the two of them.

"I love you, Emma  _ Jones… _ "

She grinned before kissing him, feeling his arms wrap firmly around her waist. They heard Liam coming, heard his voice and Killian pulled away from her, a regretful look in his beautiful eyes. "I'll see you in 4 months time, my love… There's not a day will go by I won't think of you."

"Good." She smirked firmly, her hands on his shoulder. He untangled himself from her before climbing the gangplank as his brother reached the ship. Killian sent her a final wave before turning his attention to his brother and Captain, while Snow held Emma's hand reassuringly, promising her he would come back.

_ ~CS~ _

The old ship was dirty and unkempt. Killian and his crew quickly and easily cut down the sluggish crew onboard before making their way below deck.

Killian found the brig, which consisted of a single cell and a burnt out lantern. He sighed and refreshed the candle, determined to find some gold or rum, or something to wash away the failure the last 5 years had tinted him with. He couldn't find a single princess in her own kingdom, how was he supposed to find gold and rum?

As he lit the flame, he noticed movement in the cell and turned his attention, and the light, to the bars. 

Within the cell stood a girl. No, a woman, easily in her late 20's, maybe early 30's. Her chin was held high, her eyes level with his own, a tattered white dress clinging to her curves. She had long blonde curls framing her pale face, sparkling green eyes and a beautiful crown nestled in her hair.

"Bloody hell." The lantern fell from his fingers and crashed onto the floor, the flame extinguishing itself. He scrambled to gather the lantern again, probably looking a fool as he struggled to relight the candle. "Emma? Swan, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

She flinched. "Where the hell did you hear that name?"

He stepped closer, so she could see his face. "You know where, love."

At first, relief shone in her eyes, then fear, then anger. "This isn't real.  _ You're not real _ ."

"I am real, Emma. What are you-"

"Then you're dead. You're dead and she found you and put you on this  _ stupid ship to torture me _ !" He frowned, putting the lantern on the floor. 

"I'm not dead, Emma! I heard a rumor about a ghost ship roaming the seas… I thought I'd find it, loot it, and then…" Her eyes met his and he faltered. "And then keep looking for you."

"You've been looking for me?" The hopeful glint in her voice betrayed the pain in her eyes. 

"Aye. For five years, love. And I had no intentions of stopping… What are you doing on this ship?" He stared at her. She was thin, bony, the tattered dress doing little to hide the exposure of her ribs. How was she alive?

"Protecting my kingdom." She whispered, "And saving my child."

His eyes snapped back up to hers, and the anger in them nearly threw him backward. "Y-Your child?" Killian's voice cracked and he reached for her hand through the bars. She jerked her hand back, and his chest ached.

Nobody had said she had a child.

"Who's the father? How old are they? Is it a boy or a girl?" He didn't mean for his voice to sound so demanding, but it did. She scowled at him in what he imagined to be disgust.

"His father is none of your concern, Captain Jones. He's dead, anyway. As for Henry, he's… He'll be ten in a couple of weeks." Killian wanted to touch her but she recoiled at even the sight of his hand. "The Evil Queen attacked our castle when I was 23. Killed my mother, and took my son from me… Two years later she told me that if I wanted to keep my people alive,  _ and  _ save my son, I had to give myself up to her. So I did. And she locked me in here with a crew that can't die."

"Wait…" He frowned. "A crew that can't die? That's impossible. My crew and I cut them down, they're  _ dead _ ."

Before Emma could respond, there was a loud, rattling breath, like the sound a man makes when he's choking on his own blood. Killian's body froze and his blood ran cold. Horror dawned on Emma's face and he turned to face the captain he had beheaded not minutes before, standing and walking in front of him. The only sign that he had been decapitated was a red line around his throat and blood dripping from his neck and lips. 

"Killian, run!" Emma screamed. It was the first time she used his real name, he noticed.

It was an inappropriate moment to want to do so, but he wanted to crush his lips to hers and make up for the last 12 years in every way possible.

He ducked as a sword was brought dangerously close to his throat, running his own weapon through the undead captain's gut, slamming him backward until he was pinned against the wall by his sword. Killian grabbed a shiny metal object off the ground and returned to Emma's cell, bringing the sharp tip down and breaking the lock. He tucked the curved weapon into his pocket and held out his hand. "Come on!"

"What!?"

"I said, come on! I'm getting you out of here!" Her eyes glowed and tears built up in them, before she clasped her hand in his firmly. Killian pulled her toward the stairs he had come down from and they climbed onto the deck, still hand in hand. To his horror, he found his crew half slaughtered on the deck.

"Everyone back to the Jolly Roger!" He yelled, pulling Emma toward the ship alongside her floating prison. Her feet surely ached against the splintering wood, so Killian swept her up off the ground, taking her by surprise.

Smee was already on the deck of Killian's ship, and he gently passed Emma off before taking Smee's sword. "Smee! Get Emma in my cabin, and lock the door so she's safe! Don't let these beasts get her!"

"Aye, captain!" He didn't watch to make sure Emma was safe before diving into battle.

Left and right, the zombies were attacking his crew. Killian didn't hesitate to slice and stab, successfully getting the majority of those left alive off the deck before having any problems. The captain had managed to get himself loose from the wall and his bloody teeth glinted in the moonlight as he smiled. 

"Bloody disgusting…" Killian muttered at the sight of the man's flesh peeling away from his face. "Let's get this over with, shall we? I keep the princess, you get to live! Well… Actually, you don't, since you're already dead… But I won't kill you again. How about that?"

He got no response, and he couldn't tell what was more irritating, the lack of an answer or the way the man snarled and lunged at him without even acknowledging he had spoken. 

Then again, his vocal chords were probably rotted away, so trying to negotiate was definitely futile. 

Killian swing his sword expertly through the air, disarming the captain. It grunted, looking down. His hand had fallen off. Killian shuddered. "Absolutely horrid…"

"Captain, we have to go!" Smee yelled. Killian didn't need to be told twice. He turned to follow, only to watch the captain use his left hand to pull Killian's sword from his gut. The blade was stained red, and the squelching sound was very unpleasant.

In his moment of terror, Killian didn't notice the captain bring his sword down toward Killian's left hand. He cried out in pain and clutched his arm to his chest, taking a step back before turning and jumping onto the deck of the Jolly Rodger.

Pain laced its way up his arm as he moved toward the helm, already beginning to see dark spots at the edges of his vision. "Hoist the flag! Cut down any zombie who dares step foot on our ship!"

In a matter of minutes, the ghost ship and its zombie crew were nearly out of sight. Killian ordered someone to take the wheel before stumbling into his cabin. Emma was at his desk, and she whipped around to see him. She gasped, charging forward and putting her arms around him. She was sobbing, clinging desperately to him as if he had just saved her life.

Technically, now that he thought about it, he had done just that. But he couldn't think of that. 

Torn between holding Emma and covering his own wound, Killian half stumbled toward the wall, his good hand holding on her waist. "What are you doing?" She whimpered, before her eyes found his left arm, and the empty space where his hand should have been.

It was at that moment that his legs found it to be an appropriate time to give out. Killian dropped to the floor, his arm still around Emma, pulling her down on top of him. "Swan… Bandages, in the cabinet…"

She ignored him, instead prying herself out of his arms and picking up his left arm. He wondered if she was going to gloat, or make some snarky comment about how he deserved it after abandoning her for 12 years-he knew he did-but she didn't say anything. She waved her hand over his wrist, and a glowing light shot from her palm. The pain was gone, and though he was still very dizzy and very much one-handed, Killian was relieved, unknowingly slipping into unconsciousness.

_ ~CS~ _

When Killian came too, he was in his bed. The little cot was just big enough for him and the small body tucked up against his side. He wondered when the hell he had gotten drunk enough to break his own rule and bring a girl out of a tavern for the night. He was married to Emma, technically, even if she thought he was dead… He wouldn't tarnish any chance he had of being with her.

But the soft hair tickling his nose, and the gentle fingers caressing the tattoo on his forearm had him inwardly cursing.

Except… He wasn't naked, and neither was she. 

Opening his eyes, Killian found the face of Emma next to his own, her eyes half closed. Memories of the ghost ship flooded back to him and he sighed softly. She was beautiful. Always had been. Her long blonde hair was mused and messed up. She looked different than she had in the ghost ship.

In the moonlight, her skin had been silvery and cold. But now, it was golden and warm. He wanted to tilt his head down and kiss her, but just then her eyes snapped up to his and their eyes met for a silent moment.

That moment ended when she shot off the bed, running a hand through her hair. She turned her back, surely to hide the puffy redness around her eyes and she kept her back to him even as he began speaking. 

"Emma… Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The catch in her voice betrayed her, and Killian heard Emma's soft curse. "I thought the fever was going to kill you, is all… I stayed with you to make sure it went away."

"How long have I been out?" He groaned softly, using his right hand to prop himself off the bed. 

"Long enough for us to pass Arendale and Agrabah. The crew seems to know who I am."

"Why wouldn't they? I've done nothing but talk about you for five years. That, and I called you Emma to Smee." She turned her head, and he thought he saw the curve of a smile on her lips. He stood, letting his left arm fall without looking at him. "Swan."

She didn't flinch this time. "Killian."

"I've missed you more than you could know. Not a day has gone by in the last 12 years that you were not the first thing on my mind, and the last person I saw before I fell asleep." She sighed, and he turned her gently with his right hand. The tears were more prominent now, and as she slumped into his chest, Killian wished he had more years of this before everything had gone to shit. "I still love you, Emma, I always have. I always will. I refused to even drink with another woman, unlike the rest of my crew, for the last twelve years because I am… I  _ was _ still your husband." 

"You  _ are  _ still my husband." She mumbled into his shirt. "Always will be."

"I'm glad to hear that, love." He kissed her head and she sighed, sniffling again. "Why are you crying, Emma?"

"It's Henry's birthday." She mumbled, stepping back to wipe her eyes. "He turns 12 today."

Something didn't sound right. He frowned as she took a few steps away from him, glancing nervously at him.

"Today? But you said his birthday was in a few weeks…"

"It's been a few weeks, Killian. You've been unconscious for 17 days." He paused, blinking stupidly at her before shaking his head.

"Why?" She pointed to his hand, and Killian looked down to his left arm. His hand was gone. "What the fuck!?"

"The zombie captain cut it off. You lost a lot of blood, it got infected, and you got sick… You didn't wake up once. Not even for delirious chats. I thought I was going to lose you. Again."

He looked back up at her. Something still wasn't quite right with what she said about Henry's birthday. "How old is Henry today, love?"

"12." He shook his head.

"Back on the ghost ship, you said he was 10."

"I lied," She sighed. "I was mad at you, what did you expect? I figured if I told you who Henry's father was, you'd feel a need to save me. To get him back from the Evil Queen. When you saved me anyway, I… I thought… You deserved to know."

He was silent. He could see the fear creeping up Emma' spine, but he was lost for words. "Is Henry my son?" He said at last, sounding dumb.

"Yes."

The ship seemed to rock underneath him unsteadily. For a moment it was silent until the door to the cabin flew open and a member of the crew descended. Neither Killian nor Emma spared him a glance. "Captain Jones! We're under attack! The Evil Queen's navy found us!"

"Right, I'll be up there soon-" Killian started, but Emma took quick control, racing toward the steps to the deck. Killian felt dumbfounded, following after her. "Swan! Emma, wait-"

When he got on deck, Emma was yelling orders, and the crew was working hard to obey. Had she cast a spell on the bastards? Killian couldn't even get them to work like that, and he'd been Captain for 12 years. "How the bloody hell are you getting them to work like that?"

"Woman's touch." Emma answered over her shoulder, shouting another order. "That, and I'm a queen. I'm good at giving orders."

The reminder that his Emma was now a queen, that the woman he married in secret at 17, was a queen, sent a shiver down his spine. By the gods, did he love this woman…

The ship rocked again and he looked to see a quickly approaching Naval Ship, the flag bearing Regina's emblem. "Bloody hell. Let me take the wheel, Swan."

"You have one hand!" She protested, glaring at him.

His eyes darted around before he spotted the silver hook he had used to break Emma free of the ghost ship sliding along the deck. He fetched it, holding it up. "All I need is a brace."

She growled, before waving her hand. White smoke wrapped around his wrist and a leather brace was tightly strapped to his arm. "How-"

"It should work..." Emma assured him, sounding as if she didn't trust her own words. "Are you sure you don't want to go below deck and wait it out?"

He clicked the hook into place before grabbing the pegs of the wheel. "There isn't a chance in hell that I'm leaving your side again."

"Good." She smiled, before turning back to the ship.

_ ~CS~ _

Emma felt numb. Her legs and arms ached as she pulled on the clothes Killian had offered her. He, being ever the gentleman, stepped out to allow her to change in peace. She almost wished he had stayed, just so he would see what he missed out on for 12 years.

Then she thought back to his words about having been looking for her for five years. For the same five years she'd been trapped in order to keep her son alive. God, how she wanted her baby back in her arms.

Yes, he was 12 now, but he was still her baby. She wanted him back with her. She hadn't seen him in 7 years… What did he look like now? Did he look like Killian? Or her? Or maybe her mother? Maybe he looked like David…

The door opened and Killian descended into the cabin once more. A question rang loudly in her head at the sight of him. How had he found her? Her own people hadn't even found her. Had they even looked?

5 Years. 

"What made you decide to look for me?" Emma frowned. Killian looked startled to hear her, before something painfully like regret painted his features.

"It's a painful story, love…" He whispered, moving to sit beside her. Emma found his hand and slipped her fingers in between his, squeezing his hand.

"Please tell me?"

He closed his eyes and Emma wondered what was so bad about the story. "I found my father." 

_ Oh. _

"You did?" She whispered, hating the shock and anger in her own tone. Brennen Jones had abandoned his sons to slavery when Killian was 5. She had met him as an 8 year old and begged her father to buy their freedom, and he did. 9 years later, and she fell in love with the younger of the Jones'.

"Yes… I was angry at first, until he told me he had another son… I wanted to meet my new brother. I thought… Maybe I could make up for what happened to Liam." She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles reassuringly and he turned his head to look at her. "He let me meet him… And he told me his name…"

"What was it?"

"Liam."

Emma's stomach dropped. She could see anger burning in his eyes like hot coals. "He said that he had hoped we turned out alright, as if he hadn't used us to escape his own debt. I… I was furious. When the boy was in the house, I-"

He choked and the anger was gone, replaced once again by regret, and now pain. "Killian, it's okay."

"I killed him." He whispered. "I killed my own father, and… Then the boy came out, saw what I'd done… Do you want to know what he said?" Emma didn't get a chance to respond before he continued, his voice so quiet she could hardly hear him. "He called me a monster." 

"You're not a monster, you-"

"But I am, Emma. I killed my father and left that boy orphaned, alone… I just left him there, Swan. I didn't even speak to my own brother." Emma gently lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I… It made me think about how I left you. How I promised to come home, and never did… How I abandoned you, and I felt the need to at least explain why I never came home to you."

"If you had, my father would have just killed you." Emma mumbled.

"What?" His eyes snapped to hers and she sighed.

"My father sent you and Liam to Neverland, to get dreamshade,  _ knowing _ it was a poison. He hoped Liam would hear something from the island dwellers and would tell you that it was poison instead of medicine, and then you would use it on yourself. When it happened in reverse, my father prepared for you to return, and planned to paint a picture where you killed Liam. But you never came home.

You were safer at sea than you were with me, as much as I hate to say it… About four months after that, I started to show, and Red told me I was pregnant. I told my mother about us getting married before you left and… Gods, she looked happier than she has, I think ever… We planned to tell my father, and when we did, he was furious.

I started crying because I realized then that he hadn't wanted you to return. He hugged me, and started telling me everything, from why he sent you to Neverland, to his reasoning for wanting you far away from me… He said he was sorry about Liam, but glad that there was now no way for me to love you." Emma's hands shook. "It was then that I found out I had magic."

Killian stared at her. "Swan? What do you mean?"

"I got angry. Extremely angry, and… My magic exploded from my hand, which was over his heart, and… I blacked out. I woke up next to his body, his heart burned out of his chest." Killian pulled her tightly against him. "I guess both of our fathers got what they deserved in the end."

"No…" He whispered. "Neither of them deserved to die."

Emma was baffled. She looked up at him. "Because of my father, your brother is dead! Because of your father, you were a slave-"

"If it weren't for my father abandoning us, I never would have met you, love." His eyes sent a shiver down her spine. "And if it were not for your father, Swan, I wouldn't know what it's like to lose someone I love… I wouldn't have every reason in the world to fight for you and win your heart back."

Tears slipped out of her eyes and Killian leaned forward kissing them away gently. He started to raise his left arm, before apparently remembering the replacement for his hand, and putting it back down. Emma found the smooth metal curve of the hook and gripped it tightly, grounding herself to this spot before putting her other hand on the back of his neck and kissing him.

His arm pulled her closer, and Emma straddled his lap, hand still gripping the hook tightly in an effort to keep from losing herself in this moment with him. He was intoxicating, and she felt drunk after a few seconds of kissing him. Breaking away from air, she mumbled, her own voice weak and unable to fight. 

"I want you…"

That was all she had to say. With his one good hand, Killian flipped Emma onto her back, on his cot. She moaned as he kissed her, covering her body with his. He buried the hook into the headboard before slowly undressing her.

_ ~CS~ _

If someone had told Emma when she was 12 that she was going to be married to a pirate captain who knew the best way to turn her body to mush in minutes, she would have laughed in their face.

Now, Emma was struggling to find the strength to pull the blanket up around herself while Killian ravished her with his tongue. He said he wanted to experiment, and Emma's nerve endings were exploding with every touch. Her hand gripped his hair as he continued with his head between her legs, his own hand massaging her hip.

When he felt she was thoroughly ravished, Emma was panting and struggling to regain her breath. "I want to learn every inch of your body, every little touch that drives you crazy, and makes you want me." He whispered against her skin, "But all in due time…"

Emma whimpered. "You're an ass." He chuckled, the sound vibrating against her stomach. 

"Mmm… Perhaps. But you love me nonetheless…." 

"Shut up." She groaned and he chuckled, before getting up and getting something to clean them both. He laid down behind her and hugged her to his body, the two fitting together like two broken halves of the same window. Together, they were whole again.

They were quiet for a long time, and Emma began to wonder if Killian had already fallen asleep. "Swan… Did you really never move on?"

She hesitated before shaking her head. "No. There was one person, but that was less than willing on my part." He squeezed her a little tighter, silently asking. "He's the son of Rumplestiltskin. About two months after you left, he came to us requesting to marry me. I said no, and he forced himself on me. Said that if he couldn't have me, then he'd make it so nobody would want me." 

Killian's silence was heavier than a boulder. "My father stopped him from leaving the castle afterward and my mother threw him in prison when she found out what he did…"

He sighed softly and kissed her neck. "I'm so sorry, my love."

"It's not your fault… Four months later and I found out I was pregnant… No harm done." 

"Is he still alive?" He asked softly.

"Yes…" Emam hummed, tracing the tattoo on his arm. 

"When we return you and our son to the castle, am I allowed to run him through with my sword, your majesty?" She giggled, but shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because," Emma smiled at him. "I don't need you to protect me, Killian." 

"But I am your husband, and the bastard touched my wife without her permission… Or mine." He growled playfully, nipping at her shoulder and making her laugh.

"How about you focus on making it up to your wife after 12 years of not being around to do the touching, Captain?" Emma smirked.

"Gladly." Killian dove in and kissed her passionately, taking her once again. 

_ ~CS~ _

Killian got up early the next morning, smiling at Emma's sleeping face as he covered her with the blanket. She was beautiful, and she was his. He felt a rush in his chest at the reminder, before smiling and going above deck. The crew were already making preparations to reach land. He could see the Evil Queen's castle far beyond in the hills. The thought of being stuck so far inland for an extended time made him nervous, but he'd do this for Emma. For their son. 

He'd do anything for them. 

Even with this thought, something nagged at his mind. Something about the man who had taken advantage of Emma. She said he'd been locked away after the incident, but Killian had searched the dungeons with the dwarfs-they begrudgingly believed he wanted to find Emma-and there was nobody in the cells. Not a single sorry bastard left alive, anyway.

So what had happened to the son of Rumplestiltskin? Perhaps he had been found and freed by his father? That seemed logical. Surely they wouldn't willingly let out the man who took advantage of their princess.

Killian dug his fingers into the railing of the ship at the thought, wincing when the brace Emma had conjured up for him pinched his skin. In anger, he took the brace off and threw it onto the deck, staring in near disbelief at the scarred flesh on his wrist. He scowled and looked back towards shore. It it weren't for Her Majesty's zombies, he'd still have both of his hands.

If it weren't for Queen Regina, Killian never would have realized why he  _ needed  _ to find Emma and explain why he didn't come back when he promised he would. 

He wanted to throttle the Evil Queen, and thank her. Maybe he could do both, thank her for giving him the courage to find Emma, and throttle her for trapping his wife and kidnapping their son… Even if he didnt know she had taken either of them.

"Killian?" He turned to see Emma, her eyes groggy with sleep. "Wow… We're almost there, already."

"Aye… Are you ready to see your son again?" She frowned, hugging herself before nodding.

"I think so… God, Killian, it's been seven years." She whimpered and he stepped close, bending down to pick up the brace and hook, before pulling her against his chest. He knew the crew was watching, but he couldn't care less. They knew he loved her. They knew he would move mountains for her. They knew he could be a ruthless, cut throat, bloodthirsty pirate to get what he wanted. They also knew that all he wanted was his Emma in his arms. "What if he doesn't remember me?"

"He would have been 5 when the Evil Queen took him, yes?" He whispered. She seemed to curl tighter into herself and he massaged her shoulder in hopes of relieving the tension there "Then how could he have forgotten you? Five years worth of memories don't just vanish, love. I spent 4 years with my mother before she fell ill and we lost her. I remember every detail of her." She sniffled and rubbed her face against his shoulder. 

"I'm just afraid that she's convinced him that I abandoned him…"

"He would never think that, love." He promised her. "Relax, darling. It'll be alright… Now, do you mind helping me put this bizarre contraption back on?"

He smiled sheepishly and nodded at the brace, getting a weak laugh out of her. Her fingers moved nimbly along his scarred flesh as she pulled the brace gently over his wrist. It was more comfortable now, and Killian wondered how she did it. The sparkle in her eyes told him magic likely had something to do with it, but all he could do was lift her hand and kiss her knuckles in thanks. "Thank you, darling."

A blush painted her cheeks and he grinned, before turning back to the ship. They were almost too close when they dropped the anchor. Emma insisted she teleport them, just the two of them, to the beach, suggesting that a rowboat would be seen if not hidden properly. That, and Killian had one hand.

So, he agreed.

The experience was unpleasant to say the least. But, it was way faster than rowing. Emma had to put her hand on his chest to steady him once they were on dry land, but they soon set out for the Queen's castle. They stopped when they reached the road, and Emma frowned. She’d used her magic to change their clothes, despite Killian’s protest, and he now wore a deep red vest and a black shirt under his leather coat. Emma herself wore a much cleaner white dress, and a white cape, using the hood to cover her head and face. 

“Just follow the road,” Killian hummed, lowering Emma’s hood for a moment to push her hair from her face. “And then we’ll reach the castle.”

“Why can’t I just teleport us there?” She whined, and he chuckled.

“Because the Evil Queen has magic as well. Do you think we could simply teleport up there without her knowing of our presence?” She glared.

“I want her to know we’re there,” Emma huffed, “I want her to know that I’m here for my son, and I’m going to make her pay.”

“Sweetheart, you can’t kill her. Or hurt her. You’ll turn your heart dark, Swan.” He brushed her hair from her face again as it fell and she sighed. 

“Fine. I need a haircut, though.”

“Here,” Killian moved behind her and started gathering up her hair in his hand. He moved his left arm, used to being able to use both hands, and cursed when the hook nicked her neck. She hissed in pain and flinched, before reaching up to wave her hand over it. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“I’m fine, Killian.” She assured him, the cut healing itself. “Don’t worry about my hair, I can take care of it-”

“No, I’m already here. Plus, I may as well get used to having one hand.” He moved the hook to catch the gathered hair in the curve and used his other hand to tie some elastic around it, effectively pulling her hair tightly against her head. “There.”

“You’re stubborn.” She smiled at him over her shoulder, and he leaned in, kissing her softly.

“So are you. I’m also a quick learner, darling.” Emma shook her head and smiled, turning her body into his. She pressed her face to his neck and he smiled, tilting his head down and putting his hand on her shoulder, holding her close. He felt her take in a deep breath and smirked when she kissed his neck. “Enjoying yourself, darling?”

“I can’t wait until we’re home, and I can have you all to myself without some impending dangers looming over our heads.” His smirk faded into a small frown. He’d forgotten about that.

Where was his home now? Was it the kingdom? Or, the Jolly Roger? His ship, or her kingdom? The thought of leaving her side made his heart ache, but the thought of leaving his ship, of not returning to the seas, had him struggling for breath. Emma was the love of his life. His ship had been his home for the last 12 years. Maybe he could get Emma and Henry to come with him? To explore the seas with him?

_ Then how would Emma be able to protect her kingdom? _ The logical part of him asked, and he closed his eyes, afraid of what he would eventually choose.

“We should go,” She whispered, drawing him from his thoughts. He smiled at her, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. That wasn’t important now. Finding their son was.

“Aye, come on.” He laced his fingers with hers, before turning to follow the road, his smile falling once again. He knew it wouldn't be long before he had to decide…

_ ~CS~ _

They reached the castle without an issue. It was almost too easy to get in, as well. Killian was extremely wary, his sword held cautiously out in front of them. Emma stayed beside him, her hands at the ready. They didn’t run into a single guard on their way to the top.

The first thing they found was a large mirror. “Whoa…” Emma whispered, getting distracted by the massive glass image before her. Killian had his back to her, watching for any guards, or even the Queen herself. She yelped suddenly, and Killian turned to see a face in the mirror.

“And  _ who…  _ Are  _ you _ ?” The face asked, Killian stepped forward protectively, but Emma was already answering the talking mirror.

“I’m Emma. Queen of Misthaven. I’m here for my son… Who are  _ you _ ?”

“The Evil Queen’s mirror, of course. I’ve been trapped here for a very long time… If you let me out, I can help you find the queen.”

“I’m not interested.” Emma snapped. “I just want my son, where is she keeping him?”

“AH! I can’t get this damn thing off my arm!” Killian turned with Emma to see the Evil Queen herself walk into the room, struggling at a leather cuff on her wrist. “Dammit! How am I supposed to-” She cut off, finally spotting Killian and Emma. Her eyes locked on him and she sneered. What the  _ hell  _ are you doing here?”

“I’m here for my son, Regina!” Emma called out, drawing the queen’s attention to her.

“Oh, by all means, if you can find the bastard who took him, you can have him!” Regina yelled. Emma’s face fell, and Killian felt sick to his stomach.

“What?  _ Who took him _ !?”

“His father. Rumplestiltskin’s bastard son.” Regina snarled. “Go figure that I would take the child whose mother is my mortal enemy’s offspring, and whose father is my teacher.” 

“Baelfire? That’s not possible.” Emma whimpered, shaking her head and pointing to Killian. “That’s… No! His father is right here!” 

“I’m not stupid, Emma.” Regina snarled. “Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire did a blood tracking spell, using Baelfire’s blood. They found Henry with  _ me.  _ That scaly imp put this cuff on me that cuts off my magic. Otherwise, I’d already have him back here, safe.”

“Safe!?” Emma laughed. “Safe!? You’re the Evil Queen-  _ You kidnapped my son and locked me on a ship with zombies for five years _ !”

“And I’m sorry!” She said, “Actually, no, I’m not. You don’t know what it’s like to be  _ alone _ . WIth no one to talk to but mindless slaves.”

“Thanks to you, I do.” 

“Good. I had every intention of torturing you, until Henry convinced me to let you go- I was about to go free you and bring you to him when that bastard and his son took him from me!” Emma blinked in disbelief. That wasn’t possible. It couldn't be true. “Yes, having Henry with me changed everything, Emma. I want him back, safe and alive, just as much as you do.”


End file.
